


You'll Be Arrested For Trying To Fuck! or alternatively - Hiding a Sausage with Beth AND Hannah

by cinnamon__teaa



Category: BethSouls, Sir_Hannah, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon__teaa/pseuds/cinnamon__teaa
Summary: In which Beth and Hannah fight over the last Strawberry Cow and end up fucking r sumthing idk
Relationships: beth/dan, beth/hannah, dan/his 5th leg, i cba to fill this out again





	You'll Be Arrested For Trying To Fuck! or alternatively - Hiding a Sausage with Beth AND Hannah

**Author's Note:**

> this is a twitch crackfic its not serious I promise

Beth emerged from her bed, blinking the 14 hours sleep the Gods had just blessed her with away from her eyes, and picked up the plushie she had been sleeping with that night (which happened to be Moomin) to go downstairs. She tucked her brown hair behind her ears, and smiled to herself - today would be a good day. Unfortunately, streamers don't have legs so she had to strap on her Mega-New Bionic Legsies. As she went downstairs and into the kitchen to fetch some vodka, Beth happened to encounter Dan - An Eldritch being at best. As he was not a streamer, he not only had legs, but had 5 legs! He had absorbed Beth's legs as soon as she had made her first stream. That means he had his legs, Beth's legs, and one extra leg... That happened to be a ginormous chipolata sausage. As he needed to leave the house today, he hid his huge sausage in the legs of his trousers.   
  
Happily, Beth sipped away at her vodka (that she had mixed with an energy drink), remembering all the fond moments she had during her upbringing in Romania. Picking up her phone, she gasped- she was 3 hours late to the release of the Strawberry Cow! In a panic, she threw her front door open and sprinted all the way to the nearby plushie store. When she got there, the line was still at least an hour long, so sighing, she reluctantly sat at the back of the queueueue. Nearly as soon as she had placed herself there, another person (seemingly in a similar situation) ran up behind her and bent to catch her breath quickly.   
  


"Is this the line for strawberry cow?" the girl asked, shaking pink curls out of her face. "Indeed it is! Looks like we'll be here for a while though..." Beth said sadly, looking over the shoulder of the person in front of her (which wasn't difficult because Beth was like 6 feet tall) and sighing gently. The pink-haired girl laughed. "Yeah, I figured that. I hope we get one. My name's Hannah!" She beamed.  
  
Beth tilted her head gently. Hannah's smile was... radiant. Sweet. She studied Hannah's face for a second, before realising she was staring- "Oh! I'm- I'm Beth!" She said nervously, smiling awkwardly after this outburst.   
  
Hannah smiled again, her face falling as a rat emerged from her curls. Beth frowned. "You know there's a r-" "Yup! This is my child!" Hannah picked the rat up, and the rat promptly pissed on her. "This is Peaches. She's kind of basically Jesus."  
  
In about the space of an hour and a half, the queue for the plushie store dissipated and Beth felt excitement running amok within her whole being, her eyes fixing upon the Strawberry Cow in front of her as she paid- and just as she did, her heart dropped.  
  
There were no more plushies.  
  
Hannah's eyes fell upon the plushie Beth was holding. Her eyes welled up with tears, her heart breaking visibly in front of Beth. "W-We're now mortal enemies. I can never forgive you for this!" Peaches seemed to share this sadness, and scuttled back into Hannah's hair. The crying girl threw a smoke bomb onto the floor, a cloud forming as she turned from Beth. Hannah ran away from the store, wailing, as the girl held her strawberry cow - both a relic of her dreams and the friend who's trust she had broken.


End file.
